brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:UltrasonicNXT/Army - Sign up today!
My army is dedicated not to beating the others, but to edit. For some advice, see here Goal The goal is to edit some less-developed areas of the site. These currently include; * LEGO.com's online games and films * DUPLO articles * Creator, Bricks and More etc. * Ameet books - 2 3 Ninjago BIONICLE - The books are in Polish, though the site is in English :) - Please only do the LEGO ones, and not the Disney ones though :P * Adding categories to images * DUPLO figures * Microfigures * Inventories * FreeStyle Ranks As you complete tasks, your rank in the branch of your choice will increase. With each promotion comes a new insignia, and each branch will have its own insignia. If you get to the second-to-last rank, e.g. General, you can choose to start again in another force and collect both ranks and insignia. The ranks of Field Marshal, Air Chief Marshal and Admiral will only be handed out in specific circumstances. ; Editing Army * Private (Pte) * Lance corporal (L/Cpl) * Corporal (Cpl) * Sergeant (Sgt) * Warrant Officer * Lieutenant (Lt) * Captain (Cpt) * Major (Maj) * ---------- Colonel (Col) * Brigadier * ---------- General (Gen) * Field Marshal ; Editing Air Force * Aircraftman (AC(W)) * Senior Aircraftman (SAC(W)) * Chief Technician (CT) * Flight Sergeant (FS) * Pilot Officer (Plt Off) * Flight Lieutenant (Flt Lt) * Squadron Leader (Sqn Ld) * Wing Commander (Wg Cdr) * ---------- Group Captain (Gp Cpt) * Air Commodore (Air Cdre) * ---------- Air Marshal (AM) * Air Chief Marshal (ACM) ; Editing Navy * Ordinary Seaman (ORD) * Able Seaman (AB) * Petty Officer (PO) * Warrant Officer (WO) * Midshipman (Mid) * Lieutenant (Lt) * Commander (Cdr) * Captain (Capt) * ---------- Commodore (Cdre) * Rear Admiral (RAdm) * ---------- Vice Admiral (VAdm) * Admiral (Adm) ; Honorary ranks Honorary ranks are available for those who have not signed up, but continue to make important contributions to the wiki. To recommend a Brickipedian for an honorary rank, leave a comment below or a message here. * All ranks can be issued as honorary, including Field Marshal, Air Chief Marshal and Admiral. Note: Don't lie about being a real world rank. I could make a big rant here (like I did, but removed) on how stupid it is, but I'll save that until someone claims they are Field Marshal of the British Army or something ridiculous... ; Special ranks Special ranks can be earned for showing dedication to editing Brickipedia and for skills used. Medals Medals will be given out on either the recommendation of a fellow user, or by the Commander-in-Chief. Each medal is designed for a specific purpose. To recommend a member of the Editing Armed Forces for a medal, leave a comment below or a message here. * Book-worm medal - For significant work on articles about books. * Artist medal - For significant work on files. * Community medal - For helping, working with, and bringing on other user(s). Members * Leave a comment to join ;Army * (Hon.) General * Warrant Officer * Warrant Officer * Seargant * Seargant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private * Private ;Navy * (Hon.) Warrant Officer * Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Able Seaman ;Air Force * (Hon.) Air Marshal * Pilot Officer * Flight Sergeant * Senior Aircraftman * Senior Aircraftman * Aircraftman * Aircraftman Category:Blog posts